


alarm bells

by Attached



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Camping, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gift Exchange, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Angst, Underage Drinking, donghan is also a shit disturber, jinyoung is a brat, ong is a shit disturber, there's a little bit of angst, who am I kidding, woojin is as dense as a brick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attached/pseuds/Attached
Summary: A drunken kiss with his best friend was the blow that had Park Jihoon realizing that he was in deep shit. Christmas was coming, and it wasn't just the holiday wind chimes disrupting his thoughts. The loudest sound ringing in his ears were the alarm bells that were screaming that maybe, just maybe, he fell in love with someone he shouldn't have. All he could do was try to convince himself that things would be just fine.





	alarm bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leeminhyuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyuk/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the 2Park Secret Santa 2017 event, dedicated to my secret santa, Jenny!  
> Happy Holidays, Jenny! I hope that this fulfills your fluff needs ♡  
>   
>   
>  _PS: Please note that the ages for this fic is not canon-compliant._  
>  For story purposes, Jihoon, Woojin, and Jinyoung are juniors in high school, while Daniel, Donghan, Minhyun and Seongwu are seniors. Please don't feel upset that the other members of Wanna One are not mentioned – I still love them all the same.

* * *

_❝_ i _took the_

_scenic route_

_to your heart_

_and got lost_

_in your kiss. ❞_

_\- k.y. robinson_

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the midnight on the first day of their club retreat that Jihoon knew he was in deep shit.

It was a completely random occurrence: he never saw such a realization coming. Hell, he didn’t even think that this situation was possible since his heart has _never_ fluttered for another man before, let alone flutter for his _best friend_ of all people. Nine years of knowing Park Woojin and his quirks couldn’t have prepared Jihoon for the catastrophe brewing in his heart.

If it wasn’t for the dance and theatre clubs wanting to have their retreats together, Jihoon probably would have never realized that he was hands down attracted to the snaggletooth-bearing Busan boy. There were two club retreats each year: one for the whole club, and one for juniors and seniors. The clubs decided to rent two cabins beside each other in Seogwipo. They picked a pretty nice location since there wasn’t going to be too many people going.

On the flight there, they decided that for the first night of the retreat no one would be allowed to sleep in the rooms of the rented cabin. They wanted to have some quality bonding time between the two groups, and the only way to do that was to sleep outside in sleeping bags and impromptu blankets on the grass: Law of the Jungle style.

“We’re not sleeping outside the whole time, are we?” Woojin shivered in disgust. He hated the thought of sleeping outside, because all he could think of was how cold it would be, and the many the bugs that would be there.

Jaehwan snickered, “Of course not. We didn’t rent a nice place in Seogwipo to not sleep in it.”

“But because we know you guys, it wouldn’t be surprising if you did that just to mess with us. Senior privileges and all.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at Jaehwan.

Seongwu was laughing silently to himself, eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Come on, you’re both forgetting that Daniel has an extreme fear of bugs. Woojin’s fear is nothing compared to the big baby’s, you know.”

Jihoon glanced at Daniel, he watched the older man’s face contort into an expression that basically screamed a whine without the necessity of explaining his feelings out loud. Daniel amped it up even more by pouting while looking directly into Seongwu’s eyes. The two have been dating for about a year or so, yet Jihoon always witnessed them bickering.

“Ah whatever, it’s just one night.” Jihoon shrugged, an eyebrow raised at his best friend. 

“Jihoonie, I swear to God if a spider gets into my sleeping bag,” Woojin trailed off. Jinyoung wasn't saying anything; the only thing that gave away his amusement was the fact that his shoulders were shaking so hard from trying to keep in his laughter at the slightly older member of the dance club.

It was almost like no one heard saw Jinyoung take a pillow to the face, and it was like no one heard Woojin’s very vocal complaint because they all simultaneously ended up putting on their headphones.

The flight from Seoul was only a little over an hour long, and they were lucky enough to catch their bus thanks to Minhyun planning the trip perfectly. If it wasn’t for him, they would have waited hours for the next bus to Seogwipo from Jeju International Airport– and possibly end up missing their check-in time.

While that wouldn’t have been a huge issue since they were going to be sleeping outside for the night anyway, it would not have looked good in the eyes of the owners that were renting it out. After all, the group was _still_ just nothing but a bunch of high school boys, so it was a really big miracle that they were able to get a place without a chaperone signing for it and without the owner requiring for there to be an adult for the duration of their stay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The boys all had their mouths wide open in awe at the view before them: there must have been about six cabins in the secluded establishment that they picked, and those cabins were paired into twos. Jaehwan was running across the spacious green field in front of the cabins, shrieking loudly as he pulled Daniel along with him. To this day, Jihoon still did not understand how those two were older than him. Since Daniel and Jaehwan always acted like children, no one would believe that they were older if not for their heights.

“Hey!” Everyone turned to Minhyun, waiting for him to continue. “Can we quickly put all our stuff in the cabins before we set up our stuff outside?” He had an exasperated look on his face.

Jihoon smiled lightly, he knew that his hyung must have been tired. The sun has already set, and Minhyun has been running around like a headless chicken since eight o’clock in the morning. With the intent to help out, he jokingly hit Daniel and Jaehwan and urged them to put their bags inside the first cabin.

Donghan quickly exclaimed before anyone could even step foot into the cabin, “Don’t forget that we’re all sleeping outside tonight. We shouldn’t pick rooms until tomorrow!”

A deep sigh came out of Woojin, and Jihoon couldn’t hear what the younger Park was muttering under his breath, but he was sure that Woojin was swearing out whoever decided the sleeping arrangements for the first night.

Jaehwan was still laughing maniacally, “Everyone hurry up, we need to start the bonfire and get the drinks started.”

At the mention of drinks, even if they were underage, the boys quickly started to move their bags and camping tools into the first cabin without any more fuss. As if they were just a group of Sims controlled by a human being behind the computer, they set up camp in what seemed to be three times faster than how long Minhyun expected it take.

Jinyoung was in charge of barbecuing the meat; he was skilled at it so dinner went by smoothly. With their bellies now full, “Who’s good at starting a fire?” Daniel asked as he took a swig of his beer.

Woojin panicked right away as soon as he heard the question. “Don’t tell me you meant we would make a bonfire from scratch when someone said Law of The Jungle style?! First, the bugs! Now, this!”

Jinyoung scoffed at the question. “Oh my God, get it together Woojin-hyung. I bought a barbeque lighter for a reason.”

“Oh.”

Minhyun grabbed the lighter from the youngest. “Jinyoung, I’m not letting you get near the fire. Don’t think I didn’t see you take shots of soju even before Jaehwan mentioned the drinks.”

Everyone was giggling as Jinyoung opened and closed his mouth with no sound coming out from being embarrassed. Minhyun took that distraction as an opportunity to light the twigs on fire by himself; he didn’t trust anyone else to do this because everyone was already tipsy. He hasn’t started drinking yet, so he smiled to himself as the fire caught quickly.

“Anyway,” Seongwu clapped loudly to get their attention. “You already know what we’re gonna play first.” He looked around to meet everyone’s eyes; he looked absolutely mischievous, and Jihoon would be lying if he wasn’t a little bit scared. From past experiences, he knew that Seongwu always came up with the craziest things.

 

“Truth or dare!” Donghan grinned, high fiving Jaehwan who already looked drunk. Jihoon eagerly twisted the cap off of his second soju bottle as he watched his friends. _When did Jaehwan-hyung even start drinking? I don’t understand how he’s so drunk._

Seongwu smiled, eyes getting even scarier. “That’s right. We’re gonna make it a little different this time though,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out an eight-sided dice, “we’re going to be assigned one number each. We will have that number for the rest of the night.”

“I don’t understand what the dice is for though,” Jihoon said as he lounged on the grass.

“Tsk, tsk. For now, we will just use it to find out who will start the game. We’ll just number ourselves from right to left. I’m number one, Minhyun number two, et cetera. After we start the game, the almighty dice shall pick who will answer the first question, it will move on so that you pick a person but you roll a dice and the person with that number will assign the question for the truth or the dare for them to do. ”

Seongwu rolled the dice as soon as he saw his friends nod in understanding, the dice landed on number seven: Jihoon. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Jihoon licked his lip unconsciously. He knew that Seongwu wouldn’t hesitate to give an extreme dare right off the bat.

Seongwu tsked again. “You’re so lame, Jihoon. Fine, who was your first kiss?”

“That’s easy. It was with Donghan when we were still dating.”

Minhyun raised his eyebrow, “Was this before or after you two started dating?”

“After! I’m not that easy, Minhyun-hyung.” Jihoon pouted and grabbed the dice, feeling silly from the alcohol. He wanted to put Daniel in the same position as him; his hyung was too fun to tease.

“Wait, what the fuck? I thought I was your first kiss, we were twelve.” Woojin faked an angry expression on his face, rolling his eyes up so far that they could only see the whites of his eyes.

“That didn’t count, it was a peck as a joke,” Jihoon laughed and quickly moved on, “my turn! Niel-hyung, truth or da—”

Daniel shouted out ‘dare’ even before Jihoon could finish his question. Jihoon rolled the dice, it landed on number two: Jaehwan. They grinned at each other. If Jihoon had to pick someone that would almost be at the same level of mischievousness as Seongwu, it would be Jaehwan or Donghan.

“Daniel, my friend, are you ready?” Jaehwan rubbed his hands together, “I dare you to leave a hickey on Seongwu’s neck.

The boy in question blushed, “Isn’t it way too early in the game for this?”

“No way!” Everyone said in unison.

“We gotta get it going, you know.” Jaehwan laughed.

“If you all insist” Seongwu was beside Daniel, so it was very easy for the taller boy to just pull Seongwu unto his lap, “you might wanna keep the game going while I do this.”

Daniel rolled the dice to pass the asking to someone else, it landed on number five: Donghan. Donghan clapped excitedly and made eye contact with Seongwu, nodding at him. “So, Woojin.”

Woojin froze in the middle of chugging his drink, “What?”

“I’m just gonna go straight to asking you to do a dare since you’re very brave, right? There’s no way you’d pick truth, right?” Donghan asked sweetly, but everyone knew that it was meant to be slightly threatening.

“I… I guess, yeah. Gimme a dare, I can handle anything.” Woojin said bravely. He really had no idea what he just got himself into.

“I noticed that you were upset to find out that Jihoon considers me his first real kiss, so I have an idea,” almost everyone gasped. Everyone seemed to know where Donghan was going, “I dare you to make out with Jihoon for three minutes.”

“Why are you involving me, Kim Donghan? What did I ever do to yo—,” Jihoon never finished his sentence because Woojin suddenly had his hands on Jihoon’s cheeks.

“Is this okay, Jihoon?” Jihoon nodded dumbly in response. Woojin smiled at him, leaning in slowly and whispering a ‘don’t worry’ when he was only centimetres away from Jihoon’s lips before pressing their lips together.

Their kiss started off slow, testing each other’s boundaries and processing the sweet taste of their mouths mingling.  When they first kissed when they were twelve, Jihoon didn’t feel anything. After all, it was a simple peck; this kiss felt different. It didn’t feel the same as the times when he kissed Donghan. Since Woojin’s hands were on either side of Jihoon’s face, he tentatively threaded his a hand through Jihoon’s hair and moved his other hand to Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon let out a soft moan between their kisses, completely forgetting that they had an audience as he wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck, pulling him closer.

Seongwu got off of Daniel’s lap to high five Donghan and quietly squealed with everyone else when Jihoon wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck. The group has been planning this ever since they talked about sleeping outside for the first night of the retreat, but none of them knew that the Parks would actually agree. None of them knew that the two would get lost in the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

Jihoon felt his heart beating faster than ever when he felt Woojin tug at his lower lip with his teeth. He had never felt something so.... _strange_ before when it came to Woojin. This was his _best friend_ , this was his bratty and scared of bugs best friend. He was probably feeling electricity running through his skin at Woojin’s touch because Woojin was his best friend. _There’s no other reason why I’d be feeling these sparks._ That was the only reason, or so he told himself.

With that thought justifying his actions, he slowly slipped his tongue over Woojin’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Woojin parted his lips, their tongues dancing sensually with each other as he tugged on Jihoon’s hair.

“Jihoon-ah,” Woojin breathed out as they pulled apart for a second. Jihoon groaned and pulled Woojin in again for another kiss in response. His nails were digging into Woojin’s bicep, earning a groan from the younger one.

Woojin trailed the bottom of Jihoon’s shirt with his fingers and started lifting it up slowly in a daze when Minhyun cleared his throat. “Okay, okay, kiddos. It’s time to get back into the game. We gave you extra time to see if you’d get off of each other, but we’re bored so you can make out in private after if that is your desire.”

Woojin pulled away from Jihoon, pushing him away lightly as he sputtered, “W-what? It was just three minutes!”

“You wish it was only for that long, Park Woojin.” Daniel laughed so hard at Woojin’s statement that he actually was rolling on the grass while clutching his stomach for a solid minute.

“Uh, let’s just keep the game going,” Jihoon suggested. He grabbed the dice and rolled on Woojin’s behalf.

His heart was pounding so hard, and blood was rushing to his ears in such a way that it almost sounded like alarm bells. He’s never felt this way for anyone, not even Donghan, and he liked Donghan a _lot_. Jihoon wasn’t sure what it meant, but he knew that it couldn’t be something good.

The rest of the night went on without any more surprises, with the funniest moment being that Minhyun was dared to drink a beer. The responsible theatre club president was plastered with one drink and was going around knocking on the other cabins’ doors just to dance cutely with his butt. Everyone was amused, surprised, and scared for his wrath in the morning, so they chased him around. After catching Minhyun, they all fell asleep pretty quickly because of the speed of their drinking and exhaustion from chasing around a surprisingly fast president.

 

  
﹌﹌﹌

 

Jihoon felt something wet fall on his cheek, and he thought it was part of his dream, but when he felt the wind picking up, he knew that it wasn’t just from his dream. He shot up from his sleep, startled as he noticed that his sleeping bag had droplets of water on it. It was starting to rain lightly. Realizing that they actually never checked the weather for Seogwipo before deciding to sleep outside, he attempted to wake everyone else up.

“What is it, did the fire go out?” Minhyun groaned, struggling to open one eye to look at Jihoon. “Do you need my help?”

Jihoon shook his head, “It did, but it’s because it's starting to rain. We can’t sleep out here.”

Minhyun bellowed, waking up those that refused to wake up despite Jihoon’s shaking. The boys groggily dragged their sleeping bags with them. Minhyun assigned them to random rooms, Daniel and Seongwu being in the bedroom with one bed in it in the first cabin, everyone else in the double rooms.

Jihoon and Woojin were assigned to the second cabin’s bedroom with one bed because of the reason that they have known each other for the longest. Woojin didn’t see anything wrong with it, so he hurried on up to their bedroom and quickly made himself comfortable on the bed.

Jihoon walked in and saw Woojin peacefully under the blankets with his eyes closed. “Should I take the sofa then?”

“Are you really that drunk that you can’t see that there is _no_ sofa in this room?” Woojin laughed at Jihoon, squinting his eyes open.

Jihoon scratched his head in embarrassment, his lapse of judgement was because of his nervousness about this whole situation. “Ehm, no I’m not drunk… how about I sleep on the floor?”

“Don’t be stupid. I won’t bite— besides, we used to share all the time when we were kids, remember?” Woojin patted the space beside him.

He supposed it was a big bed, so what did it matter? They wouldn’t even have to touch. It would be fine. There was no reason why Jihoon had to sleep on the non-existent sofa.

“Ah, you’re right. It’s okay.” He shook his head at the stupid idea that he came up with in the first place.

By the time he woke up, Woojin’s arm around his waist, and his face was buried in Jihoon’s neck, instead of in the position they were in before they fell asleep: both on the edge of the bed, pillow between them as per Jihoon’s request.

Jihoon was thankful that Woojin was such a deep sleeper because all he could hear was his very own heart hammering away in his chest, the sound of it pounding in his ears. The alarm bells were going off again. He was wrong. Jihoon was completely wrong. It was not fine, _he_ was not okay. Kissing his best friend was either the best or the worst thing he has ever done.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks after the club retreat was uneventful and unnerving at the same time. The club retreat itself seemed a lot calmer after the first night they spent, as his instigator friends seemed to have felt the vibe that Jihoon was out of sorts. Woojin never brought up their kiss again. Woojin never brought up the fact that they cuddled and got rid of the barrier pillow when they had to sleep in the same bed. Woojin never brought up the fact that they cuddled every single night for a whole week.

Granted, Woojin would wake up long after Jihoon left the room and placed the pillow back where it was supposed to be, but Jihoon still included it as things that Woojin has let go over his head. Woojin was a deep sleeper, but was he really that dead to the world in his sleep that he wouldn’t have felt a warm body against him?

Twas the night before Christmas, and Jihoon was pacing in his room. His nerves were through the roof, he felt almost nauseated at what he was planning on doing at the small party that he and his friends were having later on that night. Jinyoung has talked him into being honest about his feelings for once, and told him to ‘man the fuck up’.  
  
When they were drawing names from a hat, which he noticed they did a lot when it comes to picking pairs, Jihoon miraculously picked Woojin’s name. His junior year of high school has been filled with nothing but surprises, as he never expected to pull out the name he actually wanted to get.  
  
He was thankful that his best friend was dense because as soon as their little make-out session was instigated by no one other than Jihoon’s ex-boyfriend, everyone in their friend group has been teasing Jihoon about his feelings for Wooji— Oh God, maybe he’s not actually dense. _Maybe he was just pretending to not know that I have feelings for him so that he doesn’t have to reject me. Oh, God. Maybe he was awake when my heart was jumping out of my chest._ Maybe, just maybe.  
  
Jihoon shook his head almost violently in an attempt to shake away his thoughts. If he kept thinking that way he would only end up getting cold feet. Regardless of his anxiety, he was thankful that Woojin was dense since their friends sniggered openly as they watched Jihoon beam as soon as he saw the words ‘Park Woojin’ on the small piece of paper. He didn’t even have to tell them: his blushing face betrayed him.  
  
Groaning, he hit his forehead on his desk gently a few times as if to talk some confidence into himself with some sort of forced brain damage.  
  
His attempt at a self-induced concussion was short-lived, he turned his head to see his mother in the doorway of his room. _When did she even get there?_  
  
“Jihoonie, stop that.” His mom gave him a look, “Let’s go, I have to go meet your dad at the Kim’s in half an hour!”

 

  
﹌﹌﹌

 

  
“Thanks, mom! I’ll try to get someone drive me home later so you don’t need to pick me up!”

He smiled at his mother over his shoulder and stepped out of the vehicle, shivering as he felt the cold envelop him. Jihoon’s mom only dropped him off at the corner of the street by Woojin’s house, not directly in front of it, because for some reason the street was blocked off.    
  
Jihoon unlocked his phone and held the speed dial number connected to Woojin’s number, putting his phone up to his ear. “Woojinie.”  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes at the lack of a greeting.  
  
“I’m almost there my mom just dropped me off.” He may have been rolling his eyes, but in reality Park Jihoon was so excited to see Woojin’s face. _So_ excited that he didn’t see the thin strip of black ice lining the path leading up to the steps of Woojin’s patio. “I’m around the corner can you come to the do—,”

  
_Thud_!

  
  
“What the fuck was that?” Woojin’s satoori was dripping with concern, and Jihoon could hear the younger Park moving in a rush. All he could hear was rustling, along with Woojin’s worried breathing. “Did you run into a pole or fall or what? Wait there’s no pole near here... oh fuck.”  
  
“Er, hi.” Jihoon waved awkwardly at his best friend that was now standing at the doorway of his home. Woojin stared incredulously at the scene in front of him for a moment before rushing towards him, patting Jihoon lightly to check for any injuries.

“You _actually_ fell... fucking hell, Jihoon! Why weren’t you being more careful?!”

Jihoon couldn’t exactly say that he slipped because he was too excited to see Woojin. That would require him to be honest about his feelings, and Jihoon was _not_ about that life.

“I… I might have seen a bunny and it might have been so cute, so maybe I wasn’t paying attention to where I was heading,” Jihoon looked down, embarrassed. He was thankful that he looked down because if he didn’t he would have never noticed that Woojin was standing outside in his bare feet.

“Park Woojin! You’re not even wearing slippers! Help me up and let’s quickly get inside. I swear you’re trying to get sick or something!”

Woojin rolled his eyes at the older Park but did what was asked of him anyway. He bent down and lifted Jihoon up with a little effort. Jihoon would have protested, but being in Woojin’s arms was too comfy and he did not want to pass that up.

When the two of them walked into the living room, their friends were staring at them in confusion and amusement. The younger of the two quickly dropped Jihoon on the only empty space on the couch: beside Donghan.

“I’ll get you something so you can be warm.” Woojin walked off to get another blanket, _or something_ , for Jihoon, as he noticed that he was just in a thin pullover instead of a winter jacket.

 

 

“Yo, ex-lover. What was that?” Donghan nudged him.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what he means, Jihoon. Woojin just walked in here with you in his arms princess style without any shoes on. What kinda k-drama is this?” Seongwu propped his chin on his hands, using Daniel’s leg as a table to peek over at Jihoon.

Jihoon sighed. “How would I know? He’s probably doing it just to be nice.”

“Are you still going to do what we talke—,” Jinyoung stopped in the middle of his sentence when Woojin walked back in the room, throwing his sweater at Jihoon. Jihoon nodded at Jinyoung subtly as an answer.

“Wear that,” Woojin ordered.

The other boys were watching them, making senseless conversation to not make their staring obvious. Jihoon raised an eyebrow at his best friend and put the thick sweater on. _Wow, it smells like him._ Woojin glanced at Donghan and Jihoon’s proximity but said nothing else and just wrapped Jihoon in a blanket, sitting down on the floor directly in front of the older Park.

“Since Mr I’m-Late-Again is here, let’s exchange presents. As usual, let's describe our secret Santa and if you think that it is you, raise your hand. I’ll go first,” Woojin got up to grab a paper bag in front of the fireplace by the Christmas tree.

“My secret Santa is handsome, slightly evil,” he paused and looked around the room. Donghan and Seongwu were holding their breaths in anticipation, “and he is addicted to kissing everyone’s cheeks.”

Donghan grinned at Woojin, eyes crinkled from the genuine happiness. He hugged Woojin for a quick second before grabbing the paper bag that was being handed to him.

Donghan didn’t hesitate to throw the decorative tissue at Jihoon’s face and was ecstatic to see that Woojin had gotten him not only a new sweater, but also new earrings. Their group of friends knew that Donghan liked wearing earrings, and they admit that he looked dashing whenever he would wear them. 

“Thank you so much! I love this so much.” Donghan gave Woojin another hug, much to the younger’s demise but Donghan ignored it and grabbed a small box from under the tree. “My secret Santa is also tall, he is also handsome, he is—”

“Oh, it must be me.” Seongwu fake hair-flipped and got up from his seat, reaching for the box.

Donghan chuckled, “No, sorry to say that my secret Santa is _not_ you, Seongwu.” Seongwu frowned and sat back down, “As I was saying, my secret Santa really, really, likes, adores, and even _loves_ the act of,” he paused again, “cleaning.”

“Ooh, I wonder what it is!” Minhyun and Donghan exchanged a practiced handshake. He pulled on the golden ribbon that held the box closed and opened what Donghan handed him. He gasped in awe at the beautiful silver cross necklace. “Donghan, this is beautiful.”

Donghan smiled and sat down beside Jihoon once again, putting his arm around his shoulders by habit, earning an unreadable look from Woojin. The established cleaning lover grabbed a big wrapped circular shaped object from the pile of presents.

“This sentence is getting really repetitive, but my secret Santa is energetic, wild, and has the wildest laugh I have ever heard. This particular bean brings me laughter every day. I wish he would clean up after himself."

Jaehwan jumped up and hugged Minhyun tightly, eyeing the weirdly shaped present. He unwrapped it without care, which earned him a frown from the one that gave him the present in the first place, and was speechless at what was inside.

"Is this a cleaning robot? Minhyun what the—,"

"No, that is a beautiful one of a kind Roomba, Jaehwan. Please don't disrespect it by saying that it’s just a cleaning robot."

"T-thank you?" Jaehwan shook his head to snap out of his surprise. "Do I go next?" Everyone nodded in response.

Jaehwan grabbed a very messily wrapped box from the pile and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "My friend, my one and only secret Santa is tall, loves jelly with all his heart, and is just as messy as me if not worse when it comes to keeping his space organized."

Daniel giggled and clapped in happiness, hugging Jaehwan. He opened the box that was hidden underneath the ugly wrapping and screamed in joy. Inside the box were all of Daniel's favourite jellies and sweets; it even included a gift card to the local candy store. "This is the best gift you've ever given me, Jaehwan. Thank you!" He sat down and ripped open a pack of egg jellies, shoving one into his mouth.

"You know it's your turn right, babe?" Seongwu stuck his tongue out at Daniel.

Daniel nodded shyly, grabbing a huge box from under the tree. "My secret Santa is growing up to be quite a little shit, I must say. He goes around bossing around his hyungs, and his face is so fucking tiny, that I feel jealous. I love you even if you are a brat."

Jinyoung danced excitedly, and playfully hit Daniel's back as a 'thank you'. He did not bother lifting the box that Daniel placed in front of him, and he started to unwrap his present at a snail's speed. 

After what seemed to be forever to everyone else, Jinyoung finally finished unwrapping his present. "Is this a cooler?"

Daniel's eyes have turned into cute little moons from smiling like an idiot, "Yes. Open it."

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Daniel and opened the cooler. Inside of it was a Korean beef set. Jinyoung  _loved_ all things food, he especially loved Korean beef. "Thank you, Daniel-hyung! I'm sorry I ever doubted your gift-giving skills."

“But finally, it's my turn to tease you all!” Jinyoung laughed as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed a neatly wrapped rectangular box from under the tree. The wrapping was white and had almost invisible embossed reindeers. “My secret Santa is tall,” Seongwu perked up, he and Woojin were the only tall-ish ones left that haven't gotten a present yet, and they all knew who was going to be giving a Woojin a present, “he laughs a lot, and I am very thankful for him and his dinosaur dances that always seems to cheer everyone up,” Jinyoung smirked.

“Me, me! It’s me!” Seongwu exclaimed with excitement.

Jinyoung placed the gift in Seongwu’s outstretched hands and blew him a kiss.

Seongwu pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket before clumsily ripping off the elegant wrapping. “Oh. My. God.” His jaw dropped. Bae Jinyoung has just gotten Seongwu a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and… _maid lingerie_?

“What the fuck, Jinyoung?”

Everyone was laughing apart from the two and Daniel. Daniel had his face buried in his hands, thankful that Woojin’s parents weren’t participating in this year’s secret Santa like they did last year.

The gifts have been amazing, up until now. Seongwu couldn't believe that Jinyoung would actually get this for him for Christmas.

“What, don’t you like it, hyungs?” Jinyoung was giving them his best puppy dog eyes, but it failed because it was glinting with mischief instead of sadness. “Considering the, er, beautiful noises that Minhyun-hyung and I heard during the retreat, I figured you could use this to spice up your life even more!”

Seongwu slapped a hand over his forehead and glared daggers at Jinyoung lightheartedly as he grabbed a small box with a bright red ribbon. “I can’t believe you’ve grown into such a brat…” 

Jihoon and Woojin were the only people left that have yet to open a present. Looking directly at Jihoon, Seongwu smiled endearingly. "My secret Santa has the prettiest eyes in all of the worlds, after Daniel of course, and I hope that my secret Santa gets all he wished for this year. I thank you for mentoring me in acting even if I am older than you, and I love you, wink boy."

Seongwu broke the rules, but no one cared at that point because everyone but Woojin knew that Jihoon got him for secret Santa. Jihoon shot Seongwu a cute smile and hugged him, lifting him up during the embrace. "I love you too, hyung! Thank you for being my friend."

Jihoon pulled the bright red ribbon and wrapped it around his wrist before unwrapping and examining what Seongwu got him for Christmas. He looked up at his senior in confusion. "A CD? What is this for?"

"Its our sex tape, Jihoon." Donghan joked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kim Donghan, I swear to G—," 

Seongwu waved his hands in front of Jihoon's face as Daniel held the young theatre prodigy back, "Relax, it's nothing like that. Here, lemme play it." He walked on over to Woojin's DVD player and popped the gift in. He pressed play and sat on Daniel's lap, brimming with excitement.

Jihoon's jaw dropped as the title of the DVD flashed across the screen:

 

 **Just Fucking Date Already**.

 

He looked at Seongwu incredulously, he couldn't believe that he was snaked like this. Too scared to glance at Woojin, Jihoon kept his eyes on the screen. It was a collection of videos that he assumed everyone else in the room took whenever he and Woojin weren't looking. It was full of Jihoon's longing stares and heart eyes directed at Woojin, ended by a video from the club retreat of them making out. The credits rolled in and there was a message at the very end: Just fucking date already, you twats.

"Oh my God, Jihoon, do you like me?" Woojin burst out, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. He did not mean to say that out loud.

The room went silent. The only sound was the static coming from the TV screen.

“It’s not like I like you or anything!” Jihoon's statement was met with nothing but silence, prompting him to say something else. “Okay, well— maybe I do. Maybe I’m in love with you. What are you gonna do about it?”

Woojin didn't say anything.

The tension in the room was so thick, it could be cut with a knife like a stick of butter. 

_Oh, my God. I knew that he didn't like me back. What the fuck am I goin—_

Jihoon's thoughts were quickly forgotten when he felt Woojin's lips crash into his own. His eyes fluttered, closing as he melted into Woojin's arms that were wrapped around his waist.

Pulling away, Woojin showed off his snaggletooth with a heart-stopping smile, "I love you too, Park Jihoon. I thought you'd never admit it." 

Woojin's statement was met with a chorus of cheers and screams saying 'finally!' because the group has been waiting so long for the two to admit their feelings for one another.

"Oh. Good... A-anyway," Jihoon tried to change the topic as an attempt to calm his heart down but Woojin pressed another quick kiss onto his lips before the latter sat back down, "Uh.. my secret Santa is, uh..."

"We already know who it is, Jihoon. Get on with it, I'm hungry." Donghan complained.

"Okay well, my secret Santa is now my boyfriend? Park Woojin, I hope you like your present."

It was nothing big, but Woojin felt his heart grow in size to make room to love Jihoon even more than he already does when he opened his new boyfriend's present for him. It was the newest advanced mini helicopter that Woojin has been going on, and on, and on about ever since it came out. Woojin couldn't find the words to say, so he just gave Jihoon a hug and buried his face in the older Park's neck.

A tear that has been threatening to fall finally gave in when Jihoon whispered in his ear.

"I love you, and you deserve nothing but the best."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Here's your real present, Jihoonie." Jihoon let out a breath of relief when Seongwu handed him a normal looking box wrapped in an iridescent pink wrapping. He unwrapped it neatly, but only for his jaw to touch the floor again in disbelief.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Seongwu was trying to hold back his laughter so badly, he had tears welling in his eyes. "Yes, your eyes are not tricking you."

Jihoon let go of the box, and Woojin swiftly caught it to prevent any damage but his eyes bulged out of their sockets once he saw the content of it.

"This is a fucking _dick in a box_ , Ong Seongwu."

Minhyun looked at Seongwu in amusement, to which Seongwu winked in response to before responding to Jihoon. "I figured you could experiment with that for the time being. It's a little too early for your new relationship to make use of that."

"I hate you." 

"Merry Christmas, Park Jihoon." Seongwu handed him another box, "This is your actual real present. I swear."

Jihoon sighed. He was exhausted from the pranks. He was almost sure that this was gonna be another ridiculous present. 

"Can someone please put me out of my misery and open this for me? I don't think I can handle another crazy twist." He dramatically sat down on the couch, gingerly putting a hand on his chest and sighing with exaggeration.

Jinyoung hopped over and ripped open the wrapping. He held up a pink turtleneck sweater in front of Jihoon.

"Looks like you got three amazing presents today. A boyfriend, check. A dildo, check. A pink sweater, check. What more can you ask for?"

 

Jihoon buried his face in his hands, similar to what Daniel was doing earlier. Why was he friends with these people again? 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this story is dedicated to Jenny ([leeminhyuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyuk))! I hope that your holidays are wonderful and will be filled with love and happiness. 
> 
> It's my first time entering a fic fest, and while time was tight for me because of finals, and a bunch of other personal reasons, I was glad to have been part of the 2Park Secret Santa 2017! I hope that this piece of writing adds a little bit of happiness to someone's day, and I hope that you all stay strong despite your struggles.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! I will reply to all comments left. ♡


End file.
